Characters (A-Z)
Ace Reddick (aka Red Dick) Appears In Episode(s): 10 Created by: Damon Description: Ace is an amazing performer. People come from miles to see his performance. Proclaims himself as the sexiest Minotaur in all the land and his act is just revealing his 500 ft penis. Voice of an angel. Race: Minotaur Barley Appears In Episode(s): 9 Created by: Skeletroy Description: Travels across the universe as a pro alcohol tester and is 8 foot 1 inch tall. Race: Unkown Barry Save-Soul Appears In Episode(s): 4,8 Created By: Damon Description: Barry is super handsome,has as ripped as fuck pube region and he is sensitive as fuck. He has a pet albino panther named Z. Lives in Giggleburp. Race/Class: Human, Ranger Inventory: Bow and Arrow Barry the Cameraman Appears In Episode(s): 8 Created by: Damon Description: He lived,loved,camera-d. Race/Class: Cameraman Billy or Some Shit Appears in Episode(s): 2 Created By: Damon Description: One half of Holy Shit Death Storm. Plays rhythm guitar. Race: Elf Blipton Pilbox Appears in Episode(s): 10 Created by: Damon Description: Lives in Ogre-nasium. A smaller than average dwarf and born at a Arby's. NEver lived his life to the fullest until one day he went to 'The Sex Dungeon' and changed his life. Still a virgin. Race: Dwarf Blarg Blobbington Appears in Episode(s): 3,4,6 Created By: Skeletroy Description: Blarg is a 6-year-old Snailien boy. He found an ancient talisman and translated the writing on it before it was stolen by Sandstoners. Has the ability to pull a shovel from behind his back, cartoon-style. Race: Snailien Blood Skull Appears in Episode(s): 3 Created By: Damon Description: Blood Skull wears a giant black cloak. That's right I said cloak, the most sinister of all the shirt garments. His head was a skull but with two giant fangs protruding out of his upper jaw. (He is evil maybe?) Race: Skeleton Inventory: Hundreds of Rat Minion's Bread Toasterson Appears in Episode(s): 6 Created By: Skeletroy Description: A human-sized piece of bread created by a mad scientist. He was a Sportsball fan, and was eaten by Gumdrop.exe after the big game. Race: Sentient Bread Buddy Budderson Appears in Episode(s): 6,7 Created By: Damon Description: Buddy Budderson was a thief. He had long red hair and wore it in a bun like 95% percent of the time because he was always playing basketball. And by gosh he was the best. He invented most of the trick shots you still see today. After dying by a guillotine the pendant he always wore since the 4th grade infused his soul with the guillotine itself. Race/Class: Human, Theif, Guillotine Bunny Farts Appears in Episode(s): 2 Created By: Damon Description: Before they were Holy Shit Death Storm they were Bunny Farts. They played Elven gospel folk music. They were the worst band in all of Bumdagger. Race: Multiple Chill-ville Cool Guys Appears in Episode(s): 7,11 Created by: Skeletroy Description: Chill-ville's all star Sportsball team. Race: Multiple. Colby Appears in Episode(s): 11 Created by: Damon Description: One of the planet's moons. Was the right hand man until his noble sacrifice. Race: Moon Cool Dog Appears in Episode(s): 6,7,11 Created By: Skeletroy Description: Cool dog is a cute little dog. He wears a mask and cape, and can be seen on a hover board, probably going on some cool adventure (or just returning from one). Not much is known about this character. Race: Dog Dale Appears in Episode(s): 9 Created By: Damon Description: Younger than Jeff but you could never tell due to his extreme alcoholism. Relationship: Jeff's best friend Race/Class: Half-ling/Wanderer Deathtoo All Appears in Episode(s): 11 Created by: Damon Description: TV personality. Right now sells 'Death Metal Duckies' toy collection via info-mercials. Race: Rabbit Man Desert City Sandstoners Appears in Episode(s): 6 Created By: Skeletroy Description: A Sportsball team hailing from the Desert City. They practice cool choreographed dirt bike tricks in their off time. Race: Sandstoner Demonia Heck Appears in Episode(s): 8 Created by: Damon Description: Demonia lives in a tower that looks over Giggle-Burp. She is hideous and heinous. She wears a metal saber hawk skull on her straight jet black hair. Relationship: In love with Barry Save-soul. Sister to King Exposition. Race/Class: Dark Sorcerer Inventory: A crescent moon bladed scythe. It has a yellow Orge eye suspended in the middle of the blade. The eye bleeds from time time. Dick Bigly Appears in Episode(s): 11 Created by: Skeltroy Description: Channel 69's lead news correspondent. Race: Unknown Dusty Boulderman Appears in Episode(s): 6 Created By: Skeletroy Description: Captain of the Desert City Sandstoners. Race: Sandstoner Electri-City Technomancers Appears in Episode(s): 6,11,12 Created By: Skeletroy Description: Electri-City's Sportsball team. They have an active volcano on their court. Race: Multiple Flint Marble Appears in Episode(s): 10 Created By: Skeletroy Description: A pretty average Golem if not a bit eccentric. Relationship: Dating Shale Quartz Race: Golem General Cranberry-Orange Appears in Episode(s): 5,11 Created By: Skeletroy Description: Captain of the Guards, right-hand-man to King Cupcake. Race: Muffin General Cumquat Appears in Episode(s): 1,2,4,5,12 Created By: Damon Description: General Cumquat was the fiercest barbarian in all the land. He had a pronounced brow and piercings everywhere. Nose, belly buttons and o yeah he had his dick pierced dot dot dot With a dwarf. Relationship: Married to Lady Lightning Race/Class: Barbarian Inventory: Two Battle Axes Gum Drop Appears in Episode(s): 1,4 Created By: Damon Description: 50 ft Cyclops, was not invited to General Cumquat's and Lady Lightning's wedding. During the battle between Gumdrop and General Cumquat, Lava Lightning dropkicked him so hard that he turned into a baby. Ya a fucking Baby. Race: Cyclops Inventory: A metal square that turns into a shield with a 20ft diameter. Gumdrop Listerine Basketball Machine Appears in Episode(s): 7,11 Created By: Damon Description: After Lava Lightning drop kicked Gumdrop and turned him into a baby, the force from the kick shot him to the Town of the Rock Monster's. Where they raised him to be amazing at basketball. Owns a cottage and watches info-mercials. Really wants the 'Death Metal Duckies' toy collection. Race: Cyclops Inventory: Basketball Skillz Gumdrop.exe Appears in Episode(s): 6,11,12 Created By: Skeletroy Description: An ancient digital program, summoned by the Electri-City Technomancers to be the captain of their Sportsball team. LOVES marmalade and has a cereal sponsorship. Race: Cyberclops Hammer Appears in Episode(s): 3 Created By: Skeletroy Description: A skeleton who lived inside a UFO that had crash landed on the Snailien's planet long ago. He guards the ancient talisman with a riddle. Race: Skeleton Henry Rollins Appears in Episode(s): 2 Created By: His Parents Description: Straight up Henry Rollins. Race: Bad ass Holy Shit Death Storm Appears in Episode(s): 1,2 Created By: Damon Description: Holy Shit Death Storm is the best band in all of Bumdagger. Lead by S.A.A.C.M.D. and Billy or some shit. Race: Multiple Janet Appears in Episode(s): 8,11 Created By: Damon Description: The lead anchor on the Channel 7 news team. Race/Class: News Anchor Jeff Appears in Episode(s): 9, Created By: Damon Description: Jeff was 55, has grey hair and a has massive scar on the entire length of his left forearm. Relationship: Dale's best friend Race/Class: Half-ling/Wanderer John Dongle Appears in Episode(s): 12 Created by: Skeletroy Description: Electri-City Technomancers second in command. Race: Unknown Julian Exposition Appears in Episode(s): 4,5 Created By: Damon Description: Julian Exposition was the first King of the Norfunk Forrest, now resides in the dungeon of King Exposition's Castle. Basically just a crazy old man that is in prison. Relationship: Father to King Exposition. Race/Class: Druid King Cupcake Appears in Episode(s): 5 Created By: Skeletroy Description: King of a candy castle on the Moon. Had the fudge moat stolen by a golem. Father to Princess Sprinkles. Race: Muffin King Exposition Appears in Episode(s): 4 Created By: Damon Description: King Exposition is the ruler of the Norfunk Forrest. Wears a tiger skull as a helmet and has a giant elephant bone staff. You know what bone it is. Relationship: Brother to Demonia Heck Race/Class: Druid, King Lady Lightning Appears in Episode(s): 1 Created By: Damon Description: Lady Ligtning was a Druid princess and gorgeous, her eyes were the perfect shade of blue and she looked like Angelina Jolie. Before all the Brad Pitt drama. Relationship: Married to General Cumquat Race/Class: Druid, Princess Larry Appears in Episode(s): 3 Created By: Damon Description: Larry is the main rat minion that had a cool solid gold ear ring and wears a tiny tuxedo top. Race: Rat Minion Lava Lightning Appears in Episode(s): 4 Created By: Damon Description: After General Cumquat foolishly threw Lady Lightning's rain jar into a volcano, her essence reemerged into a 55ft tall Lava Elemental. She uses the base of the volcano and uses it like a dress because only her husband can see those cooked yams. She then proceeded to drop kick Gumdrop. lava Lightning is now bound to ground beneath the volcano. Race: Elemental Letheral Fault Appears in Episode(s): 12 Created BY: Damon Description: Letheral is a librarian. She wears a black jacket and has the ability to control black sludge. Runs a Book Fair inside a pyramid. Relationship: She took General Cumquat's virginity. Race/Class: Snake Woman Lola Appears in Episode(s): 6 Created By: Damon Description: Once resided in Buddy Budderson's pendant but now is free. Race: Ghost Marty Robo Appears in Episode(s): 9 Created by: Damon Description: Found in the desert outskirts by Dale and Jeff. Marty Robo is a mechanical robot with a human form. Copper in color and has a cylindrical body shape. Has a British accent for some reason. Currently on a quest to get drunk/high and bang virus rattled woman without a firewall. Might be a time traveler. Race: Robot Mr. Quartz Appears in Episode(s): 10 Created by: Skeletroy Description: Father of Shale Quartz. Relationship: Father of Shale Quartz Race: Golem Mrs. Clearly Appears in Episode(s): 6 Created By: Damon Description: Makes award wining pies Race: Unkown Narrator (Character) Appears in Episode(s): 1,2,3,4,5,8 Created By: Skeletroy Description: Likes hydra porn. Has a grudge against stereotypical beach jocks. Not good at coming up with riddles. Has an unusual romantic attachment to the audience. Enjoys the speeder bike scene in Return of the Jedi. Doesn't generally read the stories beforehand, and gets surprised or excited while he's reading. Does not live on Earth. Race: Narrator Party of Viruses Appears in Episode(s): 1 Created By: Skeletroy Description: A group of internet viruses that totally aren't the viruses from Dr. Mario. At all. Race: Virus Princess Sprinkles Appears in Episode(s): 5 Created By: Skeletroy Description; Race: Principle Minotaur Appears in Episode(s): 10 Created by: Skeletroy Description: Works at "The Dark Side of the moon High School' and takes massive shits that shut down class. Feelings get hurt easy. Race: Minotaur Rage Pimple Appears in Episode(s): 5 Created By: Damon Description: The most vile and evil villain ever. Ruler of the Badlands. Race: Unknown Raphael Appears in Episode(s): 4,5,12 Created By: Damon Description: Raphael has lives in General Cumquat's pants as a dick piercing. His dick is pierced also.It is a diamond in the shape of the logo for the best band in Bumdagger: Holy Shit Death Storm. Not much is known about his past but he does love being a dick piercing, and not bathing is one of his hobbies. Race: Dwarf Rock Golem’s Appears in Episode(s): 7 Created By: Skeletroy Description: Golem's made of rock. Lives in caves. Race: Golem Rock Monster Rock Slides Appears in Episode(s): 6,7 Created By: Damon Description: Basketball team. Lost the big championship game against The Clippers. Race: Multiple Rubma Cock-Off III Appears in Episode(s): 12 Created by: Skeletroy Description: Once haunted a ancient pyramid but gave up because no one came to discover it. Race: Mummy Rye Toasterson Appears in Episode(s): 11 Created by: Skeletroy Description: Rye doesn't contribute that much to society and loves watching TV. Very Lazy. Relationship: Cousin to Bread Toasterson Race: Sentient Bread Sandstoners Appears in Episode(s): 4 Created By: Skeletroy Description: Bodies made of rocks and dirt, with weed leaf hair. They can meld into the ground seamlessly and without a trace. They have the ability to generate throwable balls of salt, and to flip objects with their penises. Race: Sandstoner Seven Axes and Cher M.D. (AKA: S.A.A.C.M.D.) Appears in Episode(s): 2 Created By: Damon Description: One half of Holy Shit Death Storm. Plays Lead Guitar. Race: Elf Shale Quartz Appears in Episode(s): 10 Created by Skeletroy Description: Captain of the Rock Boxing team at "Dark Side of the Moon High School' Relationships: Daughter of Mr. Quartz. Dating Flint Marble. Steven Skele-Hand Appears in Episode(s): 1,2 Created By: Skeletroy Description: Had a pretty bad day. Got his hand melted off by the Viruses, and was rescued by a Guardian. He shot himself into a black hole, his current whereabouts are unknown. Race: Human Stone Golem Appears in Episode(s): 5 Created By: Skeletroy Description: Is a Golem of stone and lives on the moon. Race: Golem The Bartender (Currently Unnamed) Appears in Episode(s): 9 Created by: Skeletroy Description: Works at the bar 'The Edge of Tomorrow' and has a unrecognizable accent. The Clippers Appears in Episode(s): 6,7 Created By: Damon Description: Basketball team. For all you know, they are the clippers. Lead by Buddy the guillotine they won the basketball championships. Race: Multiple The Locksmith Appears in Episode(s): 3,4 Created By: Skeletroy Description: An older Snailien who runs his own locksmith shop. Helped Blarg open the UFO and retrieve the talisman before being killed by Sandstoners, who turned his shell into a bong. Race: Snailien Toots O' Farten Appears in Episode(s): 9 Created by: Skeletroy Description: Lives in Barley's 'Divorce-o-hol' hallucination and is lazy. Race: Leprechaun Uncle Daddy and the Cousins (aka Uncle Daddy and the Cousin Fuckers) Appears in Episode(s): 8,10,11 Created by Skeletroy Description: Space trucker band. Music is not very good. Songs usually have something to do with sex and trucks. Race: Multiple. War Doll Appears in Episode(s): 2 Created By: Damon Description: The most brutal band with a mannequin lead singer. Race: Multiple Wizard (Currently Unnamed) Appears in Episode(s): 2 Created By: Damon Description: The Wizard wears blue robes with silver ninja stars sewn into the fur. His face looks like the spoiler to his own movie and that spoiler was: 'He hasn't stopped partying since the dawn of time.' Race/Class: Wizard Z Appears in Episode(2): 8 Created By: Damon Description: Z is a albino panther that wears ruby red 'Carnage Armor' to battle. Race: Panther__NOEDITSECTION__